


If I Can Save You That's What I'll Do

by E_sha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance, divergence, no one dies here, they get their own story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you going somewhere?"<br/>"I'm not going anywhere. You however are getting the hell out of Beacon Hills."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Can Save You That's What I'll Do

**Author's Note:**

> What could've and in my mind should've happened, but that's just me.

The closing of drawers and zipping of bags caused Allison to stir. When she finally got all of the sleep from her eyes, Allison gazed up at Lydia in confusion.

“Lyds, what are you doing? Are you going somewhere?” She asked slowly realizing that it wouldn’t make any sense for Lydia to pack her clothes if she was in Allison’s room.

The redhead stopped and let out a sigh. “No, Allison. I’m not going anywhere. You however are getting the hell out of Beacon Hills right now.” She stuffed some more clothes in the suitcase before walking to the older girl’s bedside. “The voices are getting louder Alli and I can’t have you here knowing that the nogitsune is going to strike again.”

Lydia’s scared demeanor made Allison want to strike and get the nogitsune out of Stiles before chopping the damn trickster spirit into pieces. But her best friend was a part of something bigger in the universe and if she thought it was best for her to run to safety than she would sprint. She wouldn’t do it alone though.

“Only if you come with me.” At Lydia’s eye roll and sigh she continued. “It won’t do me any good if I’m out there safe and you are still here in danger. Lydia, I’d never forgive myself if something were to happen to you.” Allison said looking into Lydia’s emerald orbs.

Lydia thought for a moment. If she left with Allison who would help everyone else and then a light bulb went off in her head.

“Braeden!” She said happily much to Allison’s ever growing confusion.

“Excuse me?”

“Braeden. She helped Isaac get away from the Alpha pack.”

“I thought she died.”

“Nope. I overheard Deaton talking to her on the phone a few days ago. They were talking about more hunters coming to Beacon Hills. Anyway, I think she can help keep things afloat while we run to safety.” Lydia replied happily.

Allison let a small smile cross her lips. “That was easy. Now, how are we going to tell the others that we are abandoning them?”

Lydia smiled. “I left a note. I think they’ll understand. Beacon Hills isn’t for us anymore Alli. There is a whole big world out there.” She reached forward and cupped the brunette’s cheek.

Allison felt a spark. There was always a humming that happened whenever Lydia touched her. It gave her comfort and strength, but it made her feel so many things.

“Let’s go discover our new home.” Allison replied smiling and getting out of bed.

It was easy.

They both took a good amount of clothes and entertainment devices. They hit the road in Lydia’s Audi and never looked back. Not even when they got word that the nogitsune was vanquished and that it was safe to come back.

The pair settled in Boston. They worked odd jobs to make ends meet, but it made them happy.

It took a while, but Allison and Lydia finally kissed under the light of a full moon on Christmas Eve.

“I guess happy endings do exist.” Allison whispered after breaking the kiss.

Lydia still had her hands hooked to Allison’s neck. “Who said this was the end? I believe this is only the beginning my knight.” She replied smiling.

“Of course, my queen.” They kissed again and this time the end credits didn’t roll, but their story began.

 


End file.
